


Mine

by miseryroot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human AU, No Naughty Details, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryroot/pseuds/miseryroot
Summary: A short, fluffy songfic to balance out angst week.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Mine by Bazzi in case you were wondering.

"Let's go on that roller coaster next!" Lapis cheered, rushing forward to save their places in line.

Peridot raced after her girlfriend, panting a bit. Lapis had been running around all day, and the blonde was doing her best not to get lost in the dust. She knew that Lapis would have a good time at Sixflags, considering she was a major adrenaline junky. What she hadn't expected was how difficult that would make finding a good moment to propose.

She felt like she had a beehive buzzing in her chest every time she thought about it. It was time, right? They'd been together for years. What was the point in putting it off any longer? She felt herself growing impatient in the weeks leading up to this. She felt like she'd swallowed a bunch of cotton balls every time she thought of her partner in a wedding dress.

"Peridot! Buckle up!" Lapis urged, trying to reach forward to do it for her. She'd already pulled her arm blockers down though, so the only thing she was really succeeding in was looking like a t-rex. 

The blonde laughed, fastening the buckles and pulling down her own arm guard. Her heart pounded looking at those blue eyes, and that giant smile.

All she ever got was proof that this wasn't a mistake. The roller coaster started going and she couldn't take her eyes off the love of her life. Lapis was throwing her arms up and cheering at every terrifying drop, and laughing at every rise.

The enthusiasm took Peridot's breath away. She had to propose to this woman.

Her mind raced with every kiss, every smile, falling in and out of bed with this perfect woman. Nothing made her feel higher than laughing with Lapis. Nothing made her feel worse than sitting by her side in the hospital thinking Lapis would never wake up after a cliff dive gone wrong. Thinking about it made her chest sink. She had to propose today. They'd already learned that wasting time was for the dead.

"Are you okay?"

Peridot nodded her head quickly, coming back down to reality. The ride had stopped, and Lapis was pushing the blockade off of herself. 

"Y-Yeah! Of course!" the blonde practically yelled, quickly undoing the safety gear and exiting the ride.

"You want to get some food or something? I'm dying for some water." Lapis asked, grabbing her girlfriend's hand. She bumped into the blonde's hip with her own and grinned, "My treat."

An opportunity! Peridot nodded her head so quickly she felt dizzy for a second afterwards.

They settled on sharing a sandwich and fries. Lapis guzzled down the water she got, pouring a little bit on her head. It was scorching outside and being in the open area amusement park with no shade wasn't helping with that. 

"Thanks for taking me here. I haven't had time to go on roller coasters in years! I'm glad we made the time to take this trip. I know we've both been really busy lately. We should do this more often!" Lapis mused, leaning over the table to kiss her girlfriend.

"No problem. I love seeing you smile. We should definitely take another trip, and soon." Peridot replied, sweating a bit more, trying to put the words together. Another trip would be great. Next time a honeymoon, to Hawaii. An island as beautiful and terrifying as her partner.

They finished their food, getting up and looking around the park for their next ride. Time was flying by and Peridot couldn't seem to catch it. It was getting dark and starting to feel impossible.

"Are you really okay, Peridot? You haven't said much today, and that's really weird for you. Are you feeling sick?" Lapis frowned, setting the back of her hand against the blonde's forehead to check her temperature.

The blonde couldn't breath. She just shook her head, dying a little inside over how concerned the taller woman looked, and how sweet it was.

"Are you-"

"Gah! I can't do this!" Peridot dropped down on her knees. Lapis gasped, leaning down as well out of concern, only to have Peridot throw a hand up with a box in it.

"I can't do this! Trying to find a perfect moment is exhausting! They probably don't even exist! And! A-And! And I can't wait any more! I love you! Please be mine!"

Peridot felt absolutely insane, staring up at her girlfriend, waiting for an answer. It felt like a century had passed in the five seconds it took for Lapis to respond.

"Are you kidding?!" Lapis grinned, pulling her girlfriend up by the shoulders to smash their lips together. They were making out like teenagers in the middle of a family amusement park, but neither could bring themselves to care.

They pulled away, gooey eyed and all smiles. Peridot slipped the ring on Lapis' finger before her future wife wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm your's."


End file.
